Three Flowers All Beautiful In Their Own Ways
by hannaflower
Summary: So three best friends are helping each other on getting with their crushes. It all started when the girls did assignment at Sakura's place and ... Manily NaruHina with some ShikaIno and SasuSaku. Enjoy!
1. Assignment at Sakura

Note to all readers: Hey peeps, this is my first fiction and so it's mainly based on friendship and NaruHina at the very end and to y'all, do feel free to leave comments, reviews or what-so-ever. Happy reading and of course have a nice day! :D

**P.S. The title "Three Flowers. All Beautiful In Their Own Way" I was referring to three girls… Girls symbolize flowers. Soft, sweet and beautiful in their own little ways…**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto.**

A/N: _Italic _sentences/words are thoughts.

**Sakura's POV**

*Yawns* Sakura took a look at her alarm clock at her bedside table. "7.05 am. Great."

Sakura removed the covers over her body and folded it neatly on her sweet, pink bed. She brushed her teeth and changed into a blue T-shirt with black shorts.

Then she went downstairs and made herself breakfast – Toast and eggs with morning tea. Sweet and simple.

After washing up the dishes and clearing the table, she switched her phone on just incase whoever calls. She texted…

"Assignment. My house. 9am, remember? xSaku"

And sended it to Ino and Hinata.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata was getting ready in her room to go downstairs to have breakfast with her family.

*Beep Beep*

Hinata turned to her phone and saw a bright light beaming.

"1 message from Sakura. Open now?" was shown on the phone.

She clicked "Yes" and read the message.

**Sakura's POV**

_Hmm…Since there's still like an hour till 9, then I shall work with my garden._

Sakura put her phone into her pocket and went out to her garden at the back of the house. Halfway to her garden behind her house she felt a vibrating motion in her pocket. She took her phone out and opened Hinata's message…

"Yes, Sakura. I remember. Thanks for reminding though. Hinata"

Sakura smiled and put the phone back into her pocket. At first she watered all her plants – trees, flowers. She even tried to plant strawberries, not that she likes to eat them but just for fun because she thinks they are cute. Then she walked around her garden, enjoying watching every piece of her work on her yard.

_There isn't any strawberries yet but maybe they'll come out soon._

Sakura saw some weeds sprouting up from her lavenders so she quickly and carefully plucked them out one by one without harming the actual plant. She loves working on her garden. It serves as an exercise and makes her happy when she sees beautiful, colourful flowers.

"Owww!" Sakura screeched. She felt a cut on her hand and saw blood dripping.

_Must be the weeds. Well, whatever. That's all for the morning. Man, I'm sweating… Better take a shower… _

She ran into the house and checked the time. 8.40am.

_That'll be alright with a 10 minute shower._

Another thing Sakura enjoys a lot is to soak in a hot bath for a few minutes. Sakura likes to use products with cherry blossom smell maybe it's because of her name. After washing up herself, she let cold water run down her hair because Ino said that it makes the hair smooth and shiny.

*Ding Dong*

_Damn…Is it time?_ She wrapped out herself in a towel big enough to cover her private parts. She went to the door and saw Hinata. Hinata was wearing a purple fit T-shirt along with white long pants which very much showed off most of her curves.

"Oh hey, Hinata." Sakura stuck out her tongue and made a childish look on her face.

Hinata saw Sakura wrapped in a towel and apologized "Sorry I'm a bit early today…"

"No apologies, Hinata. Come on in"

"Thank you, Sakura" Hinata said quietly.

Sakura closed the door and said "Hinata, can you excuse me for a sec? I haven't had any clothes on yet… I was having a short shower… Hehehh…"

Hinata shot an understanding gaze and smiled.

_Hinata is always so nice and understanding… How I wish I can be her… And her curvy body… How I envied her…_

Sakura went to her room and looked herself in a full-length mirror…

_What a stick insect I am… No curves… Small bosom…_

Sakura quickly dressed up in a white T-shirt and a navy blue skirt which flows an inch above her knees and rushed downstairs and sat on the couch next to Hinata.

"Well, we'll start the assignment as soon as Ino arrives… So, why not we have a chit-chat… Coffee or tea?"

"Tea please" Hinata smiled and answered politely.

Sakura disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes. Hinata took her time to look at her living room. Pink curtains. Flowery designs on the wall. Neat, clean and tidy.

Sakura popped up in front of Hinata with a tray. On the tray there's a cup of tea, a tiny bowl holding lumps of sugar and a mini jug with milk. "Milk or sugar? You decide!" Sakura held the cup of tea to Hinata.

"Your finger." She pointed at my finger. "It's bleeding… What happened?"

"Ohhh it's nothing… The weeds in my garden cut me when I was pulling them out…" I suck on my finger and taste the irony taste of the blood.

"I'll give you an ointment tomorrow. For the cut" Hinata smiled with her eyes closed.

I grinned "Thanks, Hinata. You're the best!"

Hinata gaze in all directions of the house while saying "I like your house. So neat and tidy and comfortable…"

Sakura felt happy as someone finally complimented about her designs.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked with a smile. "How do you keep your long hair so soft and shiny?"

Hinata blushed and replied "I just wash and condition it everyday. That's all…"

"Wow, really? I mean I don't do that… It takes a lot of time and plus when I grow out long hair, the ends would be dry and weak and puffy and ugly. That's why I keep shoulder length hair."

"I see… I see…"

"Well, I can see that Ino will be as late as usual. Let's enjoy the time being. I quite like talking to you, Hinata."

**Okay… That's all for Chapter 1… I'll update Chapter 2 as soon as possible. If I'm slow in updating Chapter 2, I'm really really sorry because I will be really busy these few weeks. All those tests are lining up waiting for me to study… How was the story? Again, feel free to leave reviews… :)  
><strong>

**xhanabi**


	2. Doing the experiment

**At Sakura's Place**

After an hour of chit-chat… Now that it's 10.03am

*DingDong*

"The beauty queen finally arrives!" Sakura said as she opened the door. Hinata giggled.

"Wow, Ino!" Sakura gasped loudly, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets…

"What? What's wrong with me? Ino went wide eyed and looked at her clothes and her hair. She even took out a mini mirror from her pocket to check her face.

I spoke up "Ino! Are you going to a party or what? Your dress is so fancy that I can't even recognize you," Sakura and Hinata laughed …

"It's not like there'll be boys here" Sakura continued, still laughing.

"Hmpphh… Laugh all you can… Who knows maybe I'll…" Ino said bluntly.

"Meet your prince charming on the roads" Sakura continued her sentence for her. _She had said this for at least 10 times as long as I knew her…_

"Exactly!" Ino put her chin high up, proud of herself.

"Ok… Let's start now that everyone's here…" Sakura cupped her hands together. "Oh and Ino, can you read the instructions of the assignment to us again? Since you're just holding a file with the instruction paper in it." Sakura smiled and pointed at the folder.

Ino squinted at her. She opened the file and read the instructions out loud…

"Write a report about a science experiment you did and bring the model to school and present it. You may look it up in the Internet. Do it in a group with three members."

"What do you reckon?" Sakura looked at Hinata and Ino.

They remained silent for a few minutes, drowned in their thoughts… I said "I'll go up and get my lappy. To search the net."

"I'll come with you." Ino raised her left hand and intended to follow Sakura.

Sakura quickly demanded "No Ino! If you come upstairs, we'll never get the assignment done."

Ino pouted her lips like a child begging for sweets… "Awww… Not fair! Last time you went into my room…"

"Okay… We can go up as soon as we finished this… OK?"

Ino sat down on the couch and stare hard at the paper…

After a few minutes, Sakura came down carrying her white laptop and put it on the coffee table… "Come check this out!"

Ino and Hinata gathered at the screen and read the article while Sakura went to the kitchen and took some snacks.

"Ino! Coffee or tea?" Sakura shouted from the kitchen.

"COFFEE!" Ino shouted back.

When Sakura came out from the kitchen, they were chilling out on the couch so she assumed they had finished reading the article…

"So, how's it?" Sakura said as she handed the coffee to Ino and placed a bowl of chocolate chip cookies on the table.

Ino grabbed one of the cookies and munched it while saying "It's cool. And simple. We can do it."

"Yeah, it says if you immerse an egg in vinegar for 24 to 48 hours it'll become bouncy… We have lots of time to try this as the dateline is 3 days later." Hinata said excitedly.

"Alright. To make this easy. I'll just immerse the egg right now and you guys can come tomorrow to check out the egg…"

"The thing left is the report…" Hinata said.

"I HATE REPORTS! Especially long long ones! They're annoying" Ino complained burying her head into the pillow on the couch.

Sakura went in the kitchen again and took a container. She searched for the vinegar in each wardrobe and filled the container in the vinegar. She then went to the refrigerator and took out an egg and immersed it in the vinegar. Bubbles surrounded the egg. Sakura smiled and proceeded to the living room.

"Ok. About the report, we'll just do our parts. So who wants to do the introduction and the objectives? I will to do the conclusions since I can take a look at what happens to the egg anytime."

"I'll do the intro…I'll do the intro…" Ino raised her left hand waving it to me…

"Then I'll write the objectives." Hinata said quietly.

"So it's all settled!" Sakura said happily. "And tomorrow at the same time come to my house. We'll combine all our thoughts and make a report. OK?"

"Next stop, your room!" Ino looked at me, squinting her eyes, followed by a grin.

"Oh alright! You guys can go up…" Sakura said and rolled her eyes.

Ino disappeared into Sakura's room at that instant while Sakura carried her laptop and Hinata carried the bowl of cookies.

When they arrived at the bedroom door. Ino was there, lying on Sakura's bed holding and reading a fashion magazine.

"INO! GET OFF THE BED!" Sakura went mad. She doesn't like anyone lying on her bed including her best friend.

Ino crawled down the bed without even looking up. Suddenly she dashed up to Hinata and pointed a page in the magazine to her. "Hinata, this is for you." She took the bowl of biscuits and ate another one of the cookie and passed Hinata the magazine.

"How to get a boy's attention?" Hinata blushed as she read out the heading.

"Naruto, that is." Ino said boldly. Ino and Sakura giggled together.

Ino snatched the mag from Hinata and said "I'll read out the points that you don't possess. You should improve on those." Ino said.

**Chapter 2 ends right here. Guys, you can suggest me what to include in Chapter 3. **

**xhanabi**


	3. Tips for Hinata

**At Sakura's Place**

"Mind offering some dieting tips too?" Sakura asked, widened eyes glittering at Ino, accompanied with a cheeky smile.

"Sakura! I have told you many times! You are thin enough already!" Ino stood up tapping her feet on the floor, making continuous 'tap-tap-tap' noises.

Hinata looked at Ino and muttered "Umm… Ino, could you please offer me some dieting tips, please?"

Ino looked shocked… _I never knew that Hinata mind about her body as well… _she thought.

"Hinata… Don't lose weight… You already have a nice body… Enough at all proportions" Sakura looked caringly at Hinata.

Hinata blushed and looked down. "I feel fat. That could be the reason why…umm…he is not attracted to me…" She tapped her index finger together continuously.

Ino pointed her index finger at her and said bossily "Well, you should know that it isn't the reason, Hinata."

*Sudden silence.

Ino broke the ice "OK already! Dieting tips. Take note. I'm gonna make it short and simple." Ino grinned

"First. Drink a lot of water. Cold, preferably. If you don't like water. Green teas and Chinese teas are good for you too. They flush out the toxins in your body. And PS sodas are bad. Really really bad." Ino stood up and talked formally.

"Next. Eat a lot of fruits and veggies."

"Which are definitely not my favourites…" Sakura sighed.

Ino looked at Sakura. Then at Hinata. _Hinata is staring in blank space. Is she listening? Well, since she's always like that and doesn't usually miss out points. I'll take that as a yes._

"Tip three. Exercise. Work out. Do anything that keeps your heat pumping at a faster pace. You can tone up too by exercising!"

"Noted!" Sakura said happily.

_I must work harder to be in the same level as Naruto. _Hinata thought to herself.

"Okk, that's the only points I have in mind so now, let's move on to the main topic…" Ino raised her voice.

"How to get a guy's attention." Ino continued.

Hinata and Sakura settled down, looking at Ino, the dieting master who knows all about "guys".

" Be positive, but not fake. Smile and be happy. Don't be a downer all the time. Get plenty of sleep and exercise, so you'll mostly in good moods. Otherwise, he'll think you're always upset and he doesn't want someone to bring him down. He wants someone to bring him up. However, if you're feeling down one day, don't feel like you have to fake happiness. Otherwise you'll seem like a faker." Ino said.

"Yeah, Hinata. You're pretty so smile more!" Sakura smiled her hardest at Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Look nice. Make sure your clothes fit properly and your not hanging out. Brush your teeth. Spray some perfume on yourself, but not to much, as you don't want your scent to be over-bearing. Just enough to where you pass him his face turns towards you. That's one trick to catch his attention. The most important thing in looking nice is that you like the way you look. Usually we are our own worst critics; if you even slightly like your appearance, you probably look great!" Ino smiled, proud of herself. That's the point she has that most girls doesn't.

*Groans* "Lucky for you Ino!" Sakura sighed.

"Talk to his friends. When you're around his friends, talk to them, especially if he's around. If he sees you talking to his friends he might come over and join in the conversation. That's when you talk to him and find out about him. If he doesn't seem interested in whatever you are talking about, then bring up a new topic." Ino read out loud.

"T-talking?" Hinata said. _I'm never good in it..._

"It's okay, Hinata. I'll do the talking with you" Sakura winked at her.

"Be cute. Smile and flirt, but not too much. Don't over think how you talk to him; otherwise you might seem fake." Ino said.

"B-but if .. I don't think before talking to anyone, I might m-mess up the conversation…" Hinata sighed.

"You can think but don't overdo it, k? I'll teach you" Ino said sweetly.

"Okay…" Hinata said.

"That's pretty much of it. Moreover, I'm thirsty." Ino said.

"I'll go get some drinks." Sakura responded and went downstairs.

"Ah! I have an amazing idea. Say, why not we invite the boys over for dinner?" Ino said excitedly.

"W-what? Could we?" Hinata looked shocked.

"Why not? It's only like 2pm. Why don't we make dinner?" Ino said.

Sakura came out with 3 glasses of cold, icy water. "Drinks!" Sakura smiled.

"WHAT? PLAIN WATER?" Ino's jaw dropped. "I want a soda!"

"You've said it, remember? Sodas are very very badddd.." Sakura pointed at her face and Hinata giggled.

"Fine! But I ain't dieting man!" Ino said, not admitting her lost.

"OK, Sakura, we're talking about inviting our crushes over for dinner. What do you say?" Ino asked.

"Suree… If we have enough time left for the cooking to be done." Sakura said, feeling happy inside.

"Hey guys, dinner today at Sakura's house. Me, Hinata, Sakura are going to be here." Ino sended the text to Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

**Naruto's POV**

*Beepppp beepppp*

"Wha…?" he slurped the Ramen in to his mouth.

_Party at Sakura's house. And Hinata's there… Have to get new clothes!_

He paid for the Ramen and rushed to the clothes store.

**Shikamaru's POV**

*Vibrate Vibrate*

"Huh?" Shikamaru responded when hearing his phone vibrating.

He was lying on his bed, enjoying his time doing nothing, looking up the sky from the window. "What a drag." He got up and took his phone.

"Party?" Shikamaru scratched his head.

"I'll go, for the sake of Ino…" Shikamaru tossed his phone on his bed and went to look for clothes to change.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was jogging and suddenly his phone was vibrating.

"Hn." Sasuke reacted when he read the message.

**Back at Sakura's house**

"Are they coming?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Yeah, they all replied with positive answers." Ino showed the girls her phone.

"So, now what?" Ino asked.

"What what?" Sakura asked.

"What are we going to make for dinner?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm… how bout a pie? I've got the recipe. It's somewhere here…" Sakura searched around the shelves. "There it is!" Sakura tossed the cooking book to Ino.

They read the contents on how to make chicken pie and went to grab the ingredients.

"Off we go to shopping!" Ino speaked loudly.

"For groceries." Sakura added.

Hinata went with them happily, taking a paper with the list of things to be bought.

**Chapter 3 done! **

**xhanabi**


	4. Shop, cook and dress

**At the supermarket**

Hinata took a trolley and read the to-buy list and proceed to the shelves along with Ino and Sakura.

After a good 20 minutes, the buying part is done.

"Now, we've got to pick out some pretty clothes. For tonight." Ino responded real quickly when they paid for the food. It's obvious and normal that she's very excited.

They went into a clothes shop which is on 25% sale.

*Tingling* was the sound when Ino pushed opened the door to enter the shop.

"Hello, may I help you girls?" greeted a lady with a tight bun in a neat red uniform with a smile on her face.

"No thanks. We'll help ourselves!" Ino responded with a wide grin and pushed the girls away from the lady.

The lady in red is still spying on the girls from a distance, just to be sure that nothing happens…

After 10 minutes of surfing and searching for the right and pretty clothes…

"Ino. How about this?" Sakura picked out a fancy pink dress full of bright, shiny pink flowers.

"Looks nice. Try it on!" Ino grinned.

Hinata walked around looking at the clothes, barely taking any of them.

"How do I look?" Sakura came out from the fitting room with the dress on her.

"You looked great!" Hinata smiled at Sakura. _She's_ _really really pretty in pink… Matches her hair._

"Magnificent! Just right on you!" the lady in red cut in.

"Dress to impress, remember that, Hinata, you try this." Ino said taking a purple dress which has glitters all over it and is a little translucent on the sleeves and thrusting it over to Hinata.

Hinata took the dress and went to the fitting room. _It's just fitting. So uncomfortable…_

Hinata went out of the fitting room. Sakura and Ino let out loud gasps. "Wow. You're so beautiful!" Ino commented.

"Your curves… It's all visible!" Sakura said with envy.

Even the lady in red raised an eyebrow and then looked away.

"B-but it ain't comfortable…" Hinata argued.

"You look great and you're going to wear it tonight. No room for argument!" Ino commanded,

Hinata sighed. _Do I really look nice? _She went to the fitting room again and see herself clearly in the mirror once again.

_Wow. I see a princess. I mean, I'm the princess…_

Ino picked a black top and black mini skirt. She tried it and took it. She knows that she doesn't need the other girls' opinions. She's the fashion guru among the girls.

"Ino…" Sakura called

"What?" Ino turned to Sakura.

"Are you sure you're wearing that?" She pointed at the black clothes that Ino is holding… "Isn't that just too plain and simple for you?"

"Yes, I'm awfully sure. Besides, Shikamaru is a simple guy after all!" Ino winked

They paid and went home.

"Please come again!" the lady in red grinned.

**Home**

"Ok, let's start with preparing and measuring the ingredients properly." Sakura said.

After measuring and weighing flour…etc… and mixing them firmly to produce a batter… so on and so fort…

After an hour in the kitchen…

"Done!" Hinata said happily as she loves cooking.

"Ahhh… finally!" Ino said while stretching her arms.

"Hahah… I know it's a lot of work. But it's definitely worth it!" Sakura said, satisfied with the results.

"It'll come out great." Hinata smiled pleasingly.

They all took turns to take a short shower and got changed into their newly bought clothes.

*Dinggg* From the oven…

"It's ready!" The girls shouted together.

"They rushed to the kitchen and the aroma greeted them… "Mmmmmm…"

They took the pie out from the oven and it looks real good… Crispy, fresh and delicious smelling…

"It's 5.30… Let's get some make-up… I'll help you two." The make-up guru, Ino said lifting her chin up high.

"Alright!" Sakura agreed.

They went up to Sakura's bedroom and in front of Sakura's Make-Up Vanity Table. It has a huge heart-shaped mirror with a table and some make-ups, though not as much as Ino's…

"Firstly I'll apply the mascara and eyeliner…" Ino picked up the mascara and started brushing Sakura's eyelashes and then Hinata's.

"Eyeliner…" Ino stuck a tongue out while drawing eye lining for Hinata and Sakura because she's scared that she might mess up their faces and lower her position as a make-up guru.

Okayy! Now for the powder… Close up your eyes, girls!" Ino said, enjoying herself as she puffed our face white with the powder…

"Nawww….You guys now have really nice complexion… No pimples or acne…" Ino stuck out her tongue and made us laugh.

"Blusher? Blusher?" Ino said searching around the drawer.

"Ah-hah!" Ino laughed grabbing up the blusher with the big soft brush.

*Sweep* *Sweep* on our faces.

"Hmm… Something's still missing…" Ino looked at our faces clearly and squinted her eyes.

"Ahh-hahh! Gotcha! Eye shadow!" she held up a cosmetic box owned by Sakura with various types of colours. "What colour do you want hmmm?" Ino said in a sexy voice and then she giggled.

"Pink! Pink!" Sakura said. "Dark! Pink!"

"Umm… I… would prefer purple. Light." Hinata thought.

"Dark pink and light purple coming up. No problem, girls. Close up the eyes… I'll make it 3 shades. From the darkest to the lightest." Ino replied proudly.

After about 3 minutes…

"Done! Two in one! Score!" Ino giggled to herself.

We opened our eyes and looked ourselves in the mirror.

_It's like I've opened my eyes to see my face for the very first time_… Sakura thought.

_Ohh... wow…_ Hinata widened her eyes. "Is this really me?" She pointed towards herself on the mirror.

"Sure is!" Ino said while applying make-up onto her own face and wiping some of the excess make-up with a tissue carefully. "Brown eye shadow. How bout that huh?" Ino said as she applied it to her eyelids.

"Sakura… D-do you think…" Hinata started.

"Yes! I'm confident that you're pretty enough to make his jaw drop!" Sakura winked at Hinata.

Hinata blushed "T-that's not what I meant. I mean do you think that I'll be good enough for N-n… him?"

"Of course you'll be… Don't worry, babe. He'll fall in love with you tonight!" Sakura winked at Hinata as Ino finished her face.

"Wow, Ino… You look fabulous!" Sakura gasped.

"Ino, you're very pretty." Hinata muttered.

"I know right!" Ino said in a girly tone. "You two too. Pretty pretty chicks!" she winked.

Ino was on her black top and mini skirt and she's pink on her cheeks because of the blusher. She had sexy brown eye shadows on with black eyelashes which are smudged with mascara. She fluttered her eyelashes and the girls almost fell in love with her… Well, not exactly, but in love with her flirty and sexy attitude…

"Now I'll give you all some lessons when handling with guys!" Ino winked at them…

**That's for now peeps :)**

**xhanabii**


	5. Dinner at Sakura's place with the boys

"Hai, Ino-sensei!" Sakura teased Ino.

Ino clears her throat "Ehem, ehem. Rule number one. No drama. No acting. Just be yourself. Like me!" She twirled around so quickly that the girls saw her … knickers. LOL. It's… bla-.

"Next! Let the guy be the guy." Ino winked.

"What? Let the guy be the guy? Doesn't make sense to me!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Meaning let the guy be the man. Let him protect you. Let him open doors if he wants to. Etc… So, to make it short, make him feel like the man." Ino explained.

"Be specific." Sakura pointed.

"Next thing. Smile!" Ino smiled her hardest to Sakura and Hinata. "Especially you, Hinata!"

"Me?" Hinata startled.

"Yes, you!" Ino snapped. "I can see that Na…he likes to hang out with cheerful kind of people."

"O-okay…" Hinata smiled.

"Beautiful!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura stared at those two and sighed.

Ino turned to Sakura and said "And you! Don't be such a… such a… negative thinker!"

"Be positive! Expect for the least possibilities and not those negatives…" Ino snapped.

"Sighs… I…" Sakura said, looking down, running out of words.

"Just don't think too much alright?" Ino looked at Sakura and lifted her chin up. "I'll, I mean we'll always be there for you… and forget all those thoughts why it won't work and have faith in one that will."

Hinata smiled and nodded at Sakura, agreeing with Ino.

"Thanks guys…" Sakura smiled.

Ino went to Sakura and hugged her and Hinata joined too.

"Aww… Billboard brows!" Ino stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up! Ino PIG!" Sakura hugged back.

Hinata giggled.

Dingdong

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed, getting nervous… Who _could be at the door?_

Sakura and Ino smiled and went downstairs and opened the door while Hinata was hiding upstairs, shy.

*Peeps through the windows*

"Ino! It's yours!" Sakura whispered and went to the kitchen.

Ino checked her hair and made a sexy look and opened… the… door…

"Heyy Shikamaru~" Ino said firmly and sexily.

Shikamaru was wearing a white t-shirt with black pants that reaches his knees.

"Hey, Ino. Where are the others?" Shikamaru said. Wow. _She looks even prettier in simple clothes rather than those fancy dresses and tops._

"Please come in. Sakura and Hinata are inside. And you are the earliest boy here." Ino smiled sweetly at Shikamaru which made his stomach full of butterflies.

Shikamaru entered the house and sat on the sofa, looking around. "Don't you think this room is kinda… pink?"

"Don't you know Sakura?" Ino giggled and sat next to Shikamaru.

"What? Talking behind my back eh? PIG!" Sakura came out from her kitchen.

"Don't you worry. Not doing that." Ino said jokingly.

_Well, I think she is a lot more mature than she was… _Shikamaru smiled, thinking about their past, when they're kids.

Dingdong

"I wonder who's at the door… Hmm…" Shikamaru guessed. "It's Sasuke."

Sakura opened the door and saw… that's right… Sasuke!

"And you're obviously right!" Ino said to Shikamaru, flipping her hair, flirting.

"Yo!" Sasuke said to Sakura with a tint of smile at his face. _Sakura looked beautiful… _

"Hi…" Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Please come in…"

Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with black track pants. Hinata came down the room and calmed down as she didn't see "him" yet.

"H-hi guys…" Hinata said quietly.

"Hi there!" the two boys answered.

"Don't worry, Hinata…" Ino smiled at her.

"Worry? About what?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

"Well…about…" Ino replied but was cut off.

"Ino! Don't!" Hinata screeched.

"I know. I wasn't going to tell…" Ino laughed.

"Hn… where's that damned Naruto?" Sasuke looked at his watch which indicated 7.20p.m.

"Don't be rude, Sasuke-kun. Please have a seat!" Sakura said sweetly to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms and sat down. Indeed, Sakura lost hope and stopped smiling.

Ino saw that and whispered to Sakura's ear "Positive, babe. Positive. Ask them about drinks."

"Hey boys, get the drinks. Over there. The table by the kitchen." Sakura said with a flirty voice.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took some Pepsi while Shikamaru drank Sprite. Ino was quite positive that Shikamaru is admiring her and Sasuke was acting that he doesn't care about Sakura at all, but he actually does, from his look and his movements.

"So, since your other friend is not here yet. Why don't we… umm… watch TV?" Ino said as the take the remote control and turned on the TV.

"Anything that floats your boat, blondie!" Sakura winked and Ino winked back.

"Girls…" Shikamaru shook his head and Sasuke smiled, a little bit.

"Hmm… there's nothing much on TV." Ino said bored, switching from one channel to another and finally turning off the television.

DingDong

Hinata gasped loudly when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Go get it, Hinata!" Ino commanded while smiling at her crush.

"Umm…" Hinata said nervously.

DingDong DingDong… ~

Ino shot her an amazing glare which she ran right ahead to her door and opened it.

"Heyy Hinata!" Naruto said excitedly. _Wow. She looks… so stunning… So… pretty. More like beee-youuu-tii-ful._

"Um, hi!" Hinata smiled nervously.

"You look great, Hinata!" Naruto said, grinning.

That made Hinata blush.

"OK! Let's play this song! "Party Rock Anthem"!" Ino said while turning on the stereo.

"Dinner time!" Sakura said to Sasuke, smiling sexily.

"Hn. Let's go, Sakura." Sasuke said, guiding Sakura to the kitchen.

"What are you waiting for? That pie's great!" Ino said, jumping up from the coach.

"Ah, ah. Coming." Shikamaru walked slowly to the kitchen.

Naruto cut two pies and offered to help Hinata too. Hinata was pleased and she thanked him. Then he offered to others too so that his love for Hinata wasn't so obvious.

"Idatakimasu! They all said happily and enjoyed the pie.

After that, they settled down and watch a comedy. They all laughed and had a great day.

_Hmm… the girls must be up to something…_ Shikamaru thought. _As only three boys are invited, there's certainly some… some… I'll find out. I'll first discuss with the boys. _

"Hn. I was about to tell you the exact thing." Sasuke arrogantly said.

"Wha? You must be kidding me, Shikamaru, let's have fun! See how prettayyy Hinata is tonight?" Naruto looked at Hinata who's shuffling at the corner with her two other friends.

"Hey girls. Let's, well, it's a drag but why don't we all chill out at Pizzaria's some day?" Shikamaru said to the girls which drew them closer.

"Great idea!" Ino playfully hit Shikamaru at the shoulder.

"How bout two nights from now?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah!" they all agreed. Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled at Hinata which made her look away.

"Pizzaria's that is. Two nights from today." Ino memorized.

"6 p.m. Just incase it'll be full, I'll book a table for six tomorrow." Shikamaru winked.

"Okay, counting on you!" Ino flirted. "So how was the pie, hmm, Shika? Sasuke? Naruto?"

"It's great!" "Hn, not bad!" "That was so damned fabulous!"

"Well, aren't you surprised that we can make such a wonderful dinner?" Sakura said leaning closer to Sasuke.

"I was, indeed!" Sasuke said to Sakura, smiling coolly.

"I knew you would be a great mom, Hinata!" Naruto smiled, showing his pearly whites to Hinata.

"Umm.. T-thanks…" Hinata blushed.

Then, after some chit-chat and _(you name it) the boys left at 9 p.m.

"Pheww… finally over." Ino said, stretching her whole body.

"Yeah, now it's time to clean up. Say, it's not so messy, just some paper cups and all…" Sakura pulled Ino into the kitchen.

"I-I'll do the washing." Hinata volunteered, walking to the basin.

"Well, okay. I'll sweep and you, Ino dry those plates and collect those tissues and cups and dishes." Sakura pointed at the table.

"Yea, yea… Stop blabbering! I'll do it." Ino sighed and moved to work.

**End of chapterr! Hey guys, umm... can you give me some ideas on how to continue this thing? I'm running out of idea. Pleaseee?**

**xxhanabii  
><strong>


	6. Success!

After clearing and cleaning up the place, Ino and Hinata went home, with a cab, as it's late.

"Goodbye, girls" Sakura waved from her door.

Sakura felt very tired and hopped off to bed.

The next morning…

"Yawnnn…" Sakura checked the clock. "6.30 a.m. Why the hell did I wake up so early? I slept at 11 last night."

She dragged her feet into the toilet and got changed. _I am such a weird girl. I'm positive that Ino was in bed snoozing till noon and as for Hinata, she's more discipline so the latest time she'll wake up is at 10 a.m. For me, I so damned tired but no matter how late I seemed to sleep, I still wake up as early as six and seven._

"What shall I make for breakfast today, hmm?" Sakura went downstairs and checked in the refrigerator.

"Ah-hah! I'll make French toast. I've got all the ingredients but where did I left the recipe? It had been a long time since I made one… Time to polish up my skills!"

_Hey, the egg… The outer brown parts on the shell is wearing off… Oh man, I completely forgot about this egg… Lol at me._

Sakura walked to her shelf of cooking and baking books and checked the recipe for French toast.

After making the French toast, she prepared coffee and that's Sakura breakfast. How cute?

Then she planned to vacuum and mop the downstairs of her house. She have always love things neat and tidy and CLEAN. Hygienic, her first good point.

"9 a.m. after all these work." She sniffed the cherry blossom smell of her dining room. "Ahhh… The smell of comfort…" Even for mopping the floor, she bought the soap which has a cherry blossom flavor…

"I'm going to take a shower as I'm perspiring and throw the girls a text message and then take a nap." Sakura sang as she went to the bathroom.

After showering, she wrapped her hair with a towel for it to dry and texted…

"Mornings, chicks. My house today right? I've decided to shift the time to say… After lunch? Hop by after lunch and don't be late, babes.

PS The report remember? I gave you extra time to prepare.

xSaku"

_Well, I'll just dry my hair and take a short nap._ Sakura blew her hair with a hairdryer and lied on her back on her pink bed.

Snoozes…

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata just woke up and looked at her wall clock. "It's 9.30 already?" Hinata jumped out of her bed and turned on her phone to text Sakura that she'll be late. Rather than waiting her phone to be fully on, she ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth.

*Beep Beep*

"Huh?" Hinata clipped up her fringe and rinse clean her face.

Then she dabbed her face softly with a towel and checked her phone.

"Oh? The time is changed." Hinata smiled.

She texted back "Noted. Hinata."

At first she decided to take no shower but now she can spend her time cleaning her long navy hair. At the same time, she brainstormed for the objectives of the report.

**Ino's POV**

Snoozing…

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura woke up about 15 minutes later and felt hungry.

"Oww… my stomach's grumbling…" Sakura went to make some oatmeal with chopped fruits.

"Mmmm…" Sakura enjoyed the chopped fruits.

_I sure hope Ino's awake now… It's 10.30 already. Please, please let her be awake or else we'll have to brainstorm her part of the project for her._

Sakura took her phone. "Message from Hinata... And none from Ino… I'll call her." Sakura smirked.

She dialed Ino's number. Not that the number is not in her contacts but she remembers the number clearly.

"Sorry the number you dial is unreachable at the moment. Please try again later…" was the sound Sakura heard.

"I bet she purposely turned off her phone last night so that absolutely nothing will disturb her sleep…" Sakura put her phone on the coffee table and picked a magazine to read.

"The anatomy for a good debate… Hmmm… Interesting…" Sakura widened her eyes on a page on the magazine.

**Hinata's POV**

"Done! The objectives…" Hinata wrote neatly on her notebook which she thrusted into her blue bag with sparkly designs after writing down 5 objectives.

Then Hinata went to her dresser with a mirror which was on the other corner of her room and tied her hair into a loose bun so that it'll not get messy when she tidies up her room.

**Ino's POV**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ino shouted as she sat up from the bed.

"Ohh…. What a nightmare…" Ino said, wiping away the sweat beads on her forehead.

"It's 11.25 a.m." Ino yelled and turned on her phone.

"She went to her dresser which was just two feet from her bed and tied her blond hair in a high ponytail.

"Oh? One message?" Ino read the message from Sakura…

"AHHHHH! The introduction of the report… I've completely forgotten about it." Ino slapped her forehead and proceed to the toilet to wee…

**Sakura's POV**

"Hmm… I'll make some toast for lunch later. Since I'm not that hungry…" Sakura said and left the magazine on the couch and went to the kitchen.

**Hinata's POV**

"Otousan, after lunch, I'm going to Sakura's house to complete our project, ok? Maybe I'll be home late." Hinata asked her dad sweetly.

After Hinata's lunch, she went to her bedroom and changed to a pink top with jeans and combed her navy, lovely, long hair. Then she walked to Sakura's house, enjoying the great cloudy weather. Not sunny, not rainy, so she need not apply sunblock.

**Ino's POV**

_Gahh… I'm only able to think a sentence… Shoot…_ Ino thought sucking her pen and staring at the paper with only 8 words.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura ate 3 pieces of plain toast and cleaned up the table.

She grabbed a bowl and filled it up with sour cream crisps and waits for her girlfriends to arrive.

**Hinata's POV**

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto waved at Hinata from her left while she was walking to Sakura's house.

"O-oh. H-hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata turned to Naruto and smiled girly-ly.

"So, what's up? Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Umm… I'm going to Sakura's house to finish the science assignment. Have you and your group members finished it?" Hinata replied and asked.

"Well…" Naruto scratched his head. "We've not started it yet… Heheh… We can't really think of what title to do yet…"

Hinata smiled and suggested "You guys can make a volcano."

"Oh? But I doubt it's a lot of work and you know Shikamaru… He's a lazy poke. Well, thanks for your suggestion but I'm sure Shika will think of something simple…" Naruto grinned at Hinata.

"Umm… I have to get going now… See you!" Hinata shifted herself forward.

Hinata took a glance back and saw Naruto standing at the same spot waving at her. "See you later, Hinata!"

Hinata waved back and blushed and brisk walked to Sakura's house.

When Hinata arrived at Sakura's garden, she saw Ino was at the pavement and was about to ring the doorbell but she held her hand down. _What's wrong with Ino?_ Hinata thought.

"Hi Ino!" Hinata said, loud enough that Ino can hear.

"Oh? H-hey…" Ino turned to Hinata, smiling.

"Why aren't you ringing the doorbell?" Hinata asked and was about to push the button of the doorbell but her hand was brought down by Ino.

"N-no. Don't. See, thing is, I didn't finish the intro and I was only able to produce a sentence. Can you please help me with it? Pretty pretty please…" Ino pleaded, fluttering her eyelids.

"Okay…" Hinata replied, smiling.

"Ermm.. Let's settle … there!" Ino said pointing to a wooden table in Sakura's garden.

After 5 minutes, Hinata made the sentence into a paragraph with approximately 80 words and that's about more than enough for the introduction.

"Aww, thank you, thank you, Hinata!" Ino grabbed her hand and pulled Hinata to the pavement.

DingDong

Sakura immediately opened the door, showing Ino a not-fair-to-Hinata face.

"I was watching you know? From all the noise you made. And Hinata did that intro, not?" Sakura crossed her arms and lifted her chin up.

"Umm.. S-sakura. I'd only helped Ino in adding the words." Hinata said quickly.

"But it ain't fair to you, Hinata!" Sakura pulled Hinata in the house and settled on the couch.

"I really don't mind, Sakura. Can you guys don't argue?" Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Well, ok, anything that makes you happy. Here, sour cream, your favourites." Sakura handed Hinata the bowl of crisps.

"Come in! What are you doing there?" Sakura said to Ino.

Ino sulked and closed the door.

"Okay, who's going to input the data into my lappy?" Sakura asked and gave Hinata a don't-you-dare-volunteer look.

"I'm going to do it…" Ino smiled at Sakura "Give me your draft works."

"Here and now, I'm going to get my lappy." Sakura handed Ino a piece of paper and went upstairs.

"Crisps, Ino?" Hinata handed the bowl to her.

"I'm not sulking, Hinata. I'm just out-speeched. I'm out of words and I'm a loser." Ino grabbed a handful of crisps and munched away.

Hinata giggled and Sakura carried her lappy and put it down gently on the coffee table.

"My baby is here." Sakura said, patting on her laptop.

Ino giggled and went to the kitchen to wash her hands. After that she typed the whole report into the laptop. It was a total of 4 pages.

"That's all, babes!" Ino laid on the couch. "Remember Pizzaria?"

"Yeah, duhh~" Sakura said.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"Well, are we shopping for the clothes or not? And when?" Ino asked.

"How bout tomorrow? After school?" Sakura recommended.

"Okay." Hinata said.

"Sure." Ino answered.

"Now let's look at the egg." Sakura went to the kitchen and the two girls tagged along.

"Ohh? The browns came out?" Ino said, examining the egg.

"And it became bigger. Because of the vinegar." Hinata pointed out.

"Let's see if it bounces." Sakura said while grabbing out the egg and letting it go on the table. It went boink-boink.

"Success!" the girls said altogether.

**Chapter 6 finishes here! **

** michiko-naoki I'll definitely add in your great idea. Thanks.  
><strong>

**xxhanabi**


	7. Getting ready for that important day

**The next day. In school. During Science class.**

"Hand in the assignment I gave you that day later but before that I want each group to present it in front of the class." Miss Lair commanded. "First group. Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino."

The three girls took the report and the model to the front of the class and started talking.

"Good morning Miss Lair and all our fellow classmates. Today, we are going to tell you about an interesting experiment we found in a cool website." Ino said confidently holding up the egg and the report.

Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke paid full attention and listened at their girls attentively.

"Very well. Let's see about it." Miss Lair said from the corner of the class.

"This is an egg which bounces." Sakura said when Ino passed her the soft shelled egg.

A few of their classmates at the back of the class whispered and giggled.

Annoyed, Ino took away the egg and bounced it on the table "Don't believe Sakura? See this."

The girls who laughed gasped.

"Hmpph… Impressed much, girls over there." Ino swirled her hair and put the egg down, smirking at the girls making a hey-bitches look. "Hinata will now tell you how it works."

"An egg shell, which is high in calcium breaks but this egg's shell, is partially dissolved, so it became soft." Hinata used her fingers to squeeze the egg a little which made it deform and became normal when she stopped pressing on the egg.

"Interesting." Miss Lair said. "And how did you dissolve that shell, Miss Hyuuga?"

"Umm… We submerged the egg into a container of vinegar for 24-48 hours and this is the result." Hinata made the explanation short and simple.

"I'm gonna try it at home." A boy sitting at the front row told his seatmate. "Me too." The seatmate replied.

"Anymore questions?" Miss Lair asked the class.

The class remained silent and a few of them shook their heads.

"Well then, seems like there's no more questions so this is the end." Ino said.

"We appreciated you all for paying attention. Thank you." The three girls bowed together.

A great round of applause was given by their classmates. Everyone, except for the three bitches at the back of the class.

**-OTHER CLASSES-**

**After school… 1p.m.**

Hinata and Sakura were walking slowly toward the school gate whilst Ino raced to them, panting heavily.

"Girls…*pant… Pizzaria's tomorrow night, remember?" Ino panted.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura thumped her left fist to her right palm.

"So today, later at 4 p.m., come over to my house. We'll go shopping." Ino said. "Bring cash." She added.

Then Sakura and Ino together walked home, leaving Hinata to wait for Neji to pick her up.

"Great model." Somebody said.

Hinata heard a familiar voice and turned her head back.

"Na-naruto?" Hinata said, surprised.

"Hey. I liked you girls' work. That's great!" Naruto swung his bag pack to his back and said "Am I walking you home?"

Then Neji's car stopped at the roads and he saw Naruto with Hinata. Hinata saw Neji too, but unknowingly Neji winked at her and drove off.

"Umm… if you want to…" Hinata blushed lightly.

"It would be my pleasure." Naruto said walking toward the gate with HInata walking beside him.

"That lucky champ." Shikamaru said to Sasuke while looking at Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke looked at Naruto who is now laughing with Hinata.

"He's got that girl." Shikamaru slapped his forehead. _I lose to him. Ino isn't mine yet… Man! _He thought.

**Walking Hinata home~**

"Pizzaria's tomorrow, eh?" Naruto winked at Hinata.

"Yeah." Hinata smiled sweetly. "I'm excited."

"Can't wait." _Especially seeing Hinata not in her school uniform._ Naruto thought.

"I'll walk you to the door." Naruto said with a cool voice even though he saw Neji at the pavement waiting for Hinata to arrive home.

"Umm… Are you sure? Neji is there…" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah. I am." Naruto replied confidently.

Neji was looking at Naruto, right in the eye.

"Good day, Naruto." Neji smirked.

"Hey, Neji." Naruto smiled politely.

"You go on inside, I'll have a talk with him." Neji opened the door to let Hinata enter.

"Break her heart; I'll break your neck." Neji said quietly that only Naruto could hear and ran a finger pass his own neck.

"Don't worry. I'm not like any guy who would do that to her." Naruto smiled confidently with his eyes soft, indicating that he really likes Hinata.

"Good to hear that. I'll better get going." Neji opened the door and took a step inside. Then he turned back and took a last glance at Naruto. Naruto waved at him which he replied with a small smile.

Neji had always been very protective to his cousin, Hinata. That's why most guys don't dare to date Hinata because if they did something wrong, Neji, perhaps might kill them.

Hinata felt so happy that Naruto wanted to walk her home and she danced to her room. She then took a showerafter lunch and started to do her homeworks.

Time passed very fast and with a flip of a page, it's four p.m.

"Done, with the homeworks." Hinata said, satisfied. She tidied up her books and stacked them nicely and neatly on her table.

She changed into a purple top with short sleeves and put on purple jeans. She then slipped on a blue jacket just incase she got cold.

She took her purse and informed her otousan that she'll be out with the girls and will be having dinner at home.

She walked slowly to Ino's house, enjoying watching kids playing outside.

"Tag you're it!" A child tapped a little girl's arm and they chased each other.

Hinata giggled and walked on.

Knock knock…

Hinata knocked at Ino's door.

Ino opened the door and said "Hey Hinata. Please come in."

Ino had her wet hair wrapped up in a towel and she was applying her lip gloss.

Hinata looked around the house. _Umm… It's kinda… messy here?_

"Make-up, Hinata?" Ino offered Hinata some of her cosmetics.

"No thank you, Ino." Hinata shook her head and smiled politely.

"Have a seat."

Hinata looked at the sofa covered with teen's magazines. She stacked them up in one pile at the corner.

"You're a tidy person, Hinata. I, however is the exact opposite." Ino complimented Hinata while drying her hair with the towel.

Knock knock knock…

"Coming…" Ino pushed herself towards the door and opened it.

"Hi there. All set and ready to go?" Sakura said in one breath.

Sakura is wearing a blue Chinese style dress with circular designs on it. The dress flows an inch below her knees.

"Just a minute!" Ino pulled Sakura inside and tied up her hair in a loose messy bun.

"Hey Hinata! Early ehh?" Sakura said while sitting beside Hinata.

"Heheh… I had just arrived here actually." Hinata giggled.

"Girls, I'll go change for a minute. Bear with me, kay? Move it!" Ino pushed her bag away from the floor and jogged to her bedroom which was only five meters from the dining room.

"Clumsy girl, isn't she? That's why she's always late." Sakura pointed at the direction where Ino went.

"That's her. I'm used to it." Hinata giggled.

"Me too. If one day this place…" Sakura pointed at the floor "…becomes clean and tidy. Something must be wrong with Ino. Or even maybe it's because she had been possessed!" Sakura laughed.

"Yep… I agree." Hinata laughed.

"Done!" Ino jumped out from her bedroom looking fabulous. She was wearing a bright red top which showed some parts of her flat tummy with a black mini skirt which is five inches above her knees. She had some glitters over her face and her hair was clipped with flowery clips. She looks like someone who absolutely has a great taste of style.

"Three minutes is all you take? For all these?" Sakura said looking her from up to down and down to up again.

"Yeah… Hehehh… I'm used to rushing." Ino said while adjusting her top.

"Let's head out!" Ino walked hand in hand with the girls to a shop which was quarter mile from her house.

"Okay... Here's it. It's a fabulous shop with all sorts of dresses, you name it and it's not very expensive too!" Ino winked.

Ino opened the door and shout out "Heyy Miss Rumberry! How are you?"

A lady with brown wavy hair which is as long as Hinata's who is wearing black all over and who's in her thirties looked up and saw the girls.

"You know here well?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Oh yea. Don't mention it!" Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura.

"Ohh hii Ino! I'm fine, thank you. And who are these cute looking girls?" Miss Rumberry looked at Hinata and Sakura and back to Ino.

"They's my friends, Sakura and Hinata." Ino introduced the girls to the lady. "Sakura, Hinata, This is Miss Rumberry." Ino smiled.

"Welcome, Sakura and Hinata. Am I wrong?" Miss Rumberry asked happily.

"Absolutely right." Sakura smiled shyly.

"You're correct." Hinata said quietly.

"Aww… Don't be shy… What bring you girls here?" Miss Rumberry started to flip on the hangers with clothes behind her, looking for some clothes for the young ladies.

"We're… having dinner with boys from our classes tomorrow and so, we wanna find something cute and age appropriate for us." Ino explained, adding a few fake details.

"Ahhh… boyfriends. Triple dates?" Miss Rumberry asked winking.

"So not! Don't you kid me!" Ino said and playfully pat Miss Rumberry on the arm.

"Here Ino. Try this on." Miss Rumberry took a black dress with short sleeves which seems to be gleaming basically because of the shiny designs on it.

"Well, Sakura and Hinata. What colours would you like for a dress?" Miss Rumberry clasped her palms together waiting for an answer.

"Pink. Preferably with flowers, Miss Rumberry." Sakura said politely.

"I like light blue or purple and plain." Hinata smiled.

"I'll find something for you girls. Please hang on there…" Miss Rumberry said as her hand flickered on the clothes hanging everywhere.

"How would you like this, Hinata?" Miss Rumberry handed her a blue-ish kimono dress which has purple butterfly designs on them.

Hinata took the kimono and went to the fitting room.

"Heyyy…" Ino walked out and said in a sexy voice. Ino was wearing the black dress which showed off her teeny tiny body and her long skinny legs.

"OH GOODNESS ME. YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY ASTONISHING…" Miss Rumberry gasped.

"Hot!" Sakura said enviously. "Only that your shoes doesn't match!" Sakura pointed at her dirty sneakers.

"Shut up, Billboard brows! I'm obviously not wearing these sneakers tomorrow. Thank you very much." Ino shot Sakura a glare.

Sakura and Miss Rumberry both laughed. "Oh. Hang on Sakura. I'll just find the perfect dress for you. Hang on a sec." Miss Rumberry said and started searching for the clothes again.

"Umm… How do I look?" Hinata came out from the fitting room. Hinata was wearing the kimono which flows till her feet.

"One word, gorgeous! Hinata, you're soooooo gorgeous!" Sakura screeched.

"Mmmm… Looks great on you, Hinata." Ino said happily while raising one of her eyebrows.

"Here Sakura. Try this on. Go, go." Miss Rumberry handed Sakura a pink clothing.

"Wow, perfect, Hinata, you're beautiful!" Miss Rumberry put her palm on her hips, enjoying seeing the girls looking fabulous.

_I remembered the olden days when I was once like that. I was so happy back then…_ Miss Rumberry thought with a smile._ Now I would just like to help teenage girls to be as happy as I was before…_

Sakura then come out with a hot pink dress which has black fancy flowery designs on them which flowed about two inches above her knees.

"Woo-hoo. Sasuke is going goo-goo eyed tomorrow!" Ino poke Sakura.

"Hehehh… Nice, Sakura!" Hinata clapped her hands quietly.

Miss Rumberry smiled at Sakura and said "Who's this Sasuke? He would be very lucky to have a girl who looks so beauty-licious."

The girls went back into the fitting rooms and got changed back into their normal clothes.

"Let's pay and head home. I'm tired." Ino yawned.

They paid Miss Rumberry and went home happily. "Come again, girls!" Miss Rumberry waved at them.

"Ummm… Ino, Sakura would you like to come overnight in my house after Pizzaria's tomorrow?" Hinata asked since her house is the closest to town.

"Why not? We could go get some accessories and get our hair done in Kelly's Palace tomorrow before going to dinner." Ino added.

"Sure!" Sakura said, excitedly.

"That's confirmed. We'll meet at Hinata's house tomorrow at 4.30p.m. And wear high heels." Ino winked and the girls headed home.

**Yeahh... Done with this chapter... How was it? :) **

**xhanabii  
><strong>


	8. Be careful and keep your guards up high

**The next day after school…**

Sakura called Ino and Hinata on a three-line call so that they can discuss about that night.

**On the phone line**

"Hello?" Hinata said over the telephone.

"It's me, Hinata." Sakura hissed "Hang on, I'll call Ino."

"Oh, alright."

Ring ring… ring ring… ring ring… ~~~ (continuous ringing) ~~~

"Is she picking up or not?" Sakura said, losing her temper waiting.

Ring ring… ring ring… Someone picks up the phone.

"Hello?" said a sexy voice.

"Ino pig! What took you so long to pick up the phone?"

"Hii Ino!" Hinata said.

"Oh it's a three-line? Hey billboard brows. I'm practicing my voice box because I thought its Shikamaru calling. Well, I'm here now. What's up?

"Discussion's up. What are we planning again?" Sakura asked over the phone.

"Meet up at my house. Bring your clothes because we're staying over for the night." Hinata answered.

"And bring cash. We're going to Kelly's Palace and some accessories shop before going to Pizzaria's." Ino added. "Plus… Think of how you wanna do your hair today, Kelly's girls there doesn't wait for customers."

"Hopefully it's going to be a good day." Sakura said.

"I hope the weather's fine because Pizzaria's a mile away from my house." Hinata said.

"Plus high heels. My feet's going to be exhausted." Ino complained.

"Then I think we better start our journey at three. We can walk slowly. And what if the saloon's full and we'll wait? It'll be a drag!" Sakura added to the complaint.

"Sakura. The professional here have made an appointment. Three girls at four thirty, babes. I can shift the time earlier if you guys want." Ino boasted.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the best Ino… And it's okay, since there's an appointment." Sakura said in a bored voice.

Hinata giggle over the phone.

"End of discussion. See ya later babes!" Ino said, still hanging onto the phone.

"Later, girls. Arrive here by four, okay…" Hinata said, also hanging onto the phone.

"Bye girlies… At the count of three. One… Two… THREE!" Sakura said and three of them hung up the phone together. Girls…

**Hinata's POV**

"Hmm…" Hinata took a piece of paper and made a list. This is what the list reads:

Finish all school and homework.

Short shower + the new kimono + apply some blusher and eye shadow.

Move some extra sleeping materials to my room for the girls.

The end *draws a heart*

"Perfect. I'll start the work now…" Hinata went to her schoolbag and pulled out her biology essays and chemistry equations.

**Sakura's POV**

"Homework, homework…! Bio essays! I hate the heck out of you!" Sakura said and started drafting on the essays.

**Ino's POV**

Ino fingered her books in her bag and pulled out her biology notebook.

"What a pain in the neck! I'll do it later, maybe…" Ino thrust the book back in and went to the bathroom to take a long soak in the bath.

**Hinata's POV**

"Done with all my homeworks!" Hinata said, full of satisfaction.

"It's three now… Hmm… Quick shower and then apply light make-up and then move some pillows and blankets."

Hinata grabbed her towel and raced to the bathroom.

**Sakura's POV**

"Done with two essays. One more to go! I'm sleepy. I better take a bath so I'll be fresh to finish that essay…" Sakura said and took a cup of peppermint tea and soak in a hot bath for several minutes.

**Ino's POV**

"Mmmm…" Ino wore her robe and took a sip of her hot, fresh red tea and took a look at her wall clock.

"Ten minutes from three… Time to get changed!" She left the mug of tea on her coffee table and went to her room.

**Hinata's POV**

"Homeworks, check. Pillows, check. Shower, check." Hinata said while putting ticks on her to-do list. She's just as sweet as always.

Hinata's done with everything now so she took her wide-toothed hair brush and brushed her long navy lovely locks to remove some knots. She then went to the dining room and saw Neji switching channels on the TV.

Neji looked at Hinata from head to foot "Hey hold it there cuz (cousin). A date?"

Hinata blushed "Nothing like that, Neji-niisan. Just dinner with my girlfriends and the boys."

"Naruto?" Neji asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru." Hinata blushed.

"Well, be careful and keep your guards up high." Neji warned her cousin.

"Neji! Naruto-kun would do me no harm…" Hinata defended for her crush.

"Hn. I bet. Just keep your guards up or you might be one's victim." Neji said objectively.

Hinata nodded and walked away. _Neji is creeping me out. I know Naruto-kun would never do that. Never!_

**Sakura's POV**

"Hah! Biology done! Kay, its 25 minutes from three. I better get dressed." Sakura said to herself and went to dresser. She held out the dress and embraced it to herself lovingly.

**Ino's POV**

"I'll walk to Hinata's now. Never mind of that stupid homework! I'll just copy it from Hinata tomorrow!" She said and removed the hair band from her ponytail to let her hair hang loose.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata walked to her room and looked at herself in her full-length mirror. _Would Naruto like this? But really, I just adore this kimono._ Hinata thought while fingering the designs on her kimono.

She sat on her bed while reading her chick lit novel. It's all about love and romance…

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura put on her newly bought dress and wore a pink high heels about 2 inches tall.

"Hinata's place." Sakura said while walking out of her door. "Bye, housie. Will be leaving you for a day. Love you." She blew a kiss to her dining room and walked away.

**Hinata's POV**

DingDong

Neji looked at the door and went to open it.

"Hiii Hina… Neji. Where's Hinata?" Ino said excitedly while carrying two packed bags.

"She's in her room. Please come in." Neji said. _So they're also having a sleepover?_

Ino walked towards Hinata's room and barged in. "Halo Miss Hyuuga!" She yelled.

Hinata jumped up from her bed. "I-ino! You can't just barge in here like that!" Hinata said wide eyed.

"Hmm… Sakura isn't here yet?" Ino tossed her bags to a corner of the room. "Hey, what are you reading?" Ino sat beside Hinata. "'Love Will Come' A novel? I would rather watch movies." Ino said.

Knock, knock…

"Knock knock. Hey girls." Sakura said opening the door.

"Let's head out." Ino said.

"Umm… Sakura, put your bags over there." Hinata said, pointing to the place where Ino's bags are.

Ino hooked her hands over Hinata's and Sakura's and walked out of the house.

"Dark purple heels? Sexy." Ino said to Hinata.

"T-thank you." Hinata replied.

**Out of Hyuuga's mansion**

"It's time. Kelly's Palace." Ino said.

"Let's go. Go go!" Sakura said while walking briskly.

**At Kelly's Palace**

"Wow. This looks just like… A palace… So enormous and luxurious." Hinata said.

"Well, it's called Kelly's Palace for a reason right?" Ino winked.

Ino walked over to the counter and said "Yamanaka Haruno Hyuuga."

The lady over the counter flipped the pages of a book and said "Miss Yamanaka, this way." The lady led the girls into a private room. "Please sit." The lady said and walked out of the room.

"Glorious!" Sakura said, eyes shining "They even have private room haircuts."

"Hello girls." A lady in red along with tree girls behind her walked into the room.

"What hair-dos would you like tonight?" The lady in red said "Please call me Miki. Theses three are my assistants, they would do as you wish…"

"I want like mine curled and trimmed." Ino said. "And tied messily in a bun with glitters."

One of the three ladies walked to Ino and started to do Ino's hair the way she wanted.

"I want mine straightened temporarily and plus glitters, please." Sakura said politely.

"That would be coming up, Miss Haruno." Miki said.

One of the ladies walked to Sakura and started parting Sakura's locks and clipping them. She then took a straightening iron and … …

"Well, what hair do would you like, Miss Hyuuga?" Miki asked.

"Umm… I don't know, Miki…" Hinata looked at Miki innocently.

"Hmmm… let's see… Turn around." Miki scratched her chin and signaled Hinata to turn around. Hinata did as asked.

"Beautiful long straight locks. I'll sweep up some glitter and make it temporarily wavy. Oh, and do you mind me clipping up your fringe? I'll look better that way." Miki suggested.

"I don't mind." Hinata agreed as Miki is a very popular professional hair designer in town. It's a privilege for anyone who's hair gets done by Miki. Fortunately, Hinata's one of them.

After an hour in Kelly's Palace…

The girls walked out of the saloon totally gorgeous looking and adorable.

"Let's go find earrings. My ears feel empty and bored with these old pair of earrings." Ino said while removing her silver heart earrings.

"Sadly, I don't have any piercings…" Sakura said, pointing on her earring-less ears.

"You can always use clip-ons!" Ino suggested.

"Oh? That's right…" Sakura said.

They went in an accessory shop named "Bling Blingx"

"All these are really bling blings…" Ino laughed at those sparkly accessories.

Hinata held up a moon shaped dangling earring which is pearl in colour. She held it towards her ear "How does this look?"

"Great. Pure and innocent. Everything looks great on you, Hinata…" Ino complimented.

"I don't see any clip-ons…" Sakura said, laying her eyes on every earring she can see.

"it's right there. I've bought a pair before. They're nice and cheap." Ino said pointing to the corner of the shop.

Ino picked up a black sparkly dangling heart shaped earrings and said "Hinata, let's go to Sakura. You're buying that right?" Ino pointed to the moon earring that Hinata was holding on.

Hinata nodded and they both walked to Sakura.

"These two. I can't decide!" Sakura said holding on two clip-on earrings. One of them is emerald colour which is the shape of a four-leafed lucky clover and the other one is pink and shiny with the shape of a flower.

"The pink one." Hinata suggested.

"Obviously, you are going to look better in the flower one. It matches you hair, your dress and your heels." Ino said.

They paid and walked out of the shop.

"It's ten minutes to six. Let's hang out in a few more shops. And P.S. I don't think the boys would come on time." Ino giggled. "Especially your boy, Hinata."

Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"Love is an unexplainable feeling, so the next time somebody asks you why you love them, if you have the words, you may not love that person." Hinata said.

"You're so emotional, Hinata. Sweet enough for Naruto." Sakura teased.

Ino and Sakura laughed when Hinata went crimson.

After a few stops in the shops, the girls decided to go and settle in Pizzaria's.

**In Pizzaria's**

"Hey, I see Shikamaru and Naruto sitting there." Ino said, getting excited.

"Sasuke's not there?" Sakura asked with a sad face.

"He'll come. Don't worry." Hinata said.

"Heyy there." Ino said, walking in a catwalk way to the table. Shikamaru and Naruto looked up and saw their adorable girls. 

_Hinata is so cute in that kimono… She should wear more kimonos. I'm going to melt. _Naruto thought with a mischievous smile.

_Ino, Ino. Always wanting attentions. Even a few waiters is laying their eyes on the girls. It's going to be irritating for those stupid waiters to stare at my girl. _Shikamaru thought.

"Heyyy Hinata!" Naruto waved at Hinata.

"H-hi Naruto-kun." Hinata looked down. She's a very shy girl.

Ino sat face-to-face in front of Shikamaru while Hinata did the same thing to Naruto. Sakura sat down, waiting for her prince charming to arrive.

"Boy, how glad am I to see you, Hinata." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"I am happy to see you too." Hinata said, blushing and smiling.

"I really like how you look in the kimono. You should wear more of those." Naruto said while scratching his head. Naruto felt nervous too.

_Is Naruto complimenting me? Oh my god. I'm so nervous._ Hinata bit her lip and look at Naruto. 

_What is that weird feeling inside my tummy? Butterflies?_ Naruto thought.

"Never thought you guys would be early. Where's the other boy?" Ino asked.

"You girls are early too. Sasuke said that he would be late." Shikamaru smiled at Ino.

"May I take your order?" A waiter said by the table, looking at Hinata.

"Chocolate Latte. Thank you very much." Ino said.

"Umm… Coffee please." Hinata said politely.

"Coffee then." The waiter winked at Hinata and took down the order.

Naruto noticed it and felt angry. _Why is that pervert staring at Hinata like that? I wanna beat the heck out of him._

"Give me coffee." Naruto commanded rudely. The waiter raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked at Naruto caringly and shook her head.

"Sprite." Shikamaru said, feeling bored.

"Plain water please." Sakura asked.

"How bout the food?" The waiter asked.

"Later. We are waiting for our friend." Ino told the waiter.

The waiter took note of the orders and before he walk away, he grinned at Hinata. Hinata saw it and looked down quickly.

Then a person walked into the restaurant. Sasuke, that is.

"Yo. Everyone here? Sorry I'm late." Sasuke said while sitting down in front of Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura waved at him.

"Hey. You look great." Sasuke grinned.

Sakura blushed. _Did he just say that?_

The waiter come again with drinks and asked "Orders?"

"Plain water." Sasuke said.

"Can we have a large spaghetti carbonara and a large Hawaiian pizza. Thanks. We'll all share." Ino said, while smiling sexily at the waiter.

"Sure." The waiter smiled at Ino and looked over to Hinata.

Naruto blurted "Can you stop staring at Hinata like that? What the hell do you want?"

Everybody was shocked and there's a sudden silent.

"Hinata? Hinata is your name?" The waiter asked Hinata. Hinata nodded.

"Hinata, a beautiful name which suits a beautiful lady like you.I'm Mike." The waiter complimented and Hinata blushed.

"Can you stop perverting?" Naruto shouted.

"Is she your girlfriend? Why do you care so much?" Mike glared at Naruto.

"Indeed, she is!" Naruto took Hinata's hand.

Hinata felt shocked that Naruto is holding her hand.

The waiter shrugged

"When you have a break-up, you can come look for me…" and with that he walked away.

"Woah, Naruto! You're great!" Ino said.

Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and apologized "Sorry Hinata. I just can't bear perverts like that."

"It's okay." Hinata smiled.

After about 15 minutes of chit chatting… Another waiter came carrying the food.

"Here, here. Bon appétit." He said. Then he walked away.

They all munched the food away happily while chit-chatting.

"I'm stuffed. This is good, isn't it, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Mmm hmm…" Hinata nodded in agreement.

"What do you say we boys pay for you girls?" Shikamaru smirked at Ino.

"That would be our greatest pleasure." Ino smiled sexily at him.

"Thank you, thank you, Shikamaru." Sakura fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"T-thank you." Hinata said.

"Don't mention it." Naruto smiled at Hinata. 

_From the just now till now, Naruto is always looking at me… Does it mean that he likes me? _Hinata thought while looking at Naruto's perfect blue eyes.

"Let's go outside, Sakura." Sasuke said putting his share of cash on the table while pulling Sakura's hand.

"Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Sakura then settled outside the restaurant.

"Sakura, it has been a long time now and I have always kept this deep down in my heart…" Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and stared in his black eyes wondering what exactly does he want to say.

**In the restaurant**

"I wonder what is Sasuke saying to Sakura." Ino said winking to Shikamaru.

"Let's find out…" Shikamaru winked back at Ino.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

**Outside the restaurant**

"… It's just that words can't express it and …" Sasuke continued while breathing heavily to calm himself.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

**In the restaurant**

"Let's pay and stalk them." Shikamaru said while standing up.

"Yeah." Ino stood up and both of them walked to the counter.

"Ladies first." Naruto said to Hinata.

**Outside the restaurant**

"… I don't know how am I going to say this… But it's from deep down my heart that I…li..." Sasuke said.

"Hey guys." Naruto said walking out of the restaurant with Hinata.

"What are you doing out here?"Ino raised her eyebrow at Sakura.

"Ummm nothing." Sasuke stammered.

Sakura glared at Ino. _Stupid Ino! You spoiled the happiest moment of my entire life!_

"Girls, do you need us boys to walk you girls home? It's late and isn't it dangerous for a girl to walk home alone?" Shikamaru asked, but he was looking at Ino.

"We're staying over at Hinata's place so yeah… We're okay with our own and by the way we're going shopping for a while…" Ino replied.

Hinata nodded at Naruto.

Then Ino blew Shikamaru a flying kiss.

Sakura nodded at Sasuke with a smile.

Hinata looked at Naruto with her pearly beautiful eyes. "Bye, Naruto-kun."

"Byee…" _Naruto said. I was planning on confessing my love but… Well, better luck next time then._

_Be safe._Sasuke thought while looking at Sakura who is walking away with her friends.

"Come here." Shikamaru asked the two boys.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I have a feeling. A weird, nagging feeling that it would be better if we follow the girls…" Shikamaru said.

"They will be okay on their own." Sasuke said, bored.

**Back to the girls**

"Stupid Ino! Did you do it on purpose?" Sakura hissed at Ino.

"Let's just say, I suggested it." Ino shrugged.

"You ruined the happiest day of my life! I hate you!" Sakura complained.

"I'm so sorry. I was planning to eavesdrop but who know Naruto shouted out to you guys… Sorry" Ino said apologetically.

"Hmmphh… I hope you're being honest." Sakura said.

"In the matter of fact, I am." Ino said honestly.

"Whatever. Don't ever meddle with my affairs ever again." Sakura said.

"Okay. I promise. And by the way the quiet girl here is very lucky today…" Ino winked.

Hinata gasped.

"Yeah. He held her hands and save her from that drooling pervert." Sakura poked Ino.

"I-I …" Hinata was out of words.

The girls laughed and entered a shop selling ladies' shoes.

**At the corner, something or someone is watching, who lies in the darkness not to be found. Penetrating eyes are kept on the girls… A great crisis is going to happen…**

"You see those chicas over there?"

"The brunette, boss?"

"No, you idiot! The blonde and the two other girls on each side of her."

"Oh. Your new aims, eh, boss?"

"Hn. You betcha. We'll follow them and lure them to the end of the alley. Those weak girls can never do anything against us." _They will never get away from me!_

"Yes boss."

"Let's keep our beady eyes on their behavior. I can't let them escape… I have a plan which will never fail unless there is obstacles. Kill any intruders who gets in the way."

"Yes, boss."

**The longest chapter of all. How was it? I can't afford to separate them in different chapters. I'll try and work out the next chapter as soon as possible. Any ideas are welcome. I'll be very busy theses few weeks. **

**Please and please help me with my other fiction, i'm dying there. I just don't know how to continue it... Please ohh pleasee...  
><strong>


	9. The attack

After stopping in several shops and bagging on some items, Hinata said "Do you girls still wanna shop? I feel tired…"

"Hinata, a few more shops, okay?" Ino said to the sleepy Hyuuga.

"O-okays…" Hinata yawned.

"Let's walk downwards to the end of town. I'd never been there before. Maybe there're some cheap items which are worth scooping." Ino said while walking to the dark rows of shops.

Sakura crossed her arms and she felt a tingling down her spine. Suddenly she felt very cold. "Umm… Ino, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Are you scared just because it's kinda dark here?" Ino teased her.

"Hmmpp…" Sakura said.

Hinata looked around the streets. _There's no one walking here, other than three of us. This place is creepy. Most of the shops are empty and most of the streetlights are left unrepaired._

'Be careful…" A voice said in Hinata's head. 'Keep your guards up high.' _Oh, right. That's what Neji said._ Then Hinata felt scared. _There's some sort of tangling feeling on my gut. What's wrong?_ 'Be careful' the voice said again in Hinata's head.

**Somewhere in the shadows **

_They themselves are heading into our trap without us luring them into. Such stupid girls, daring to walk alone here. _Stepped on a branch on the ground. Snap. _Damn!_

_What's that? Is that a wood snapping? Is someone here other than us?_ A lot of questions flooded in Hinata's mind.

Hinata looked at Sakura who looked back with worry in her eyes and they exchanged glances. _Somebody is following us! Let's go home!_ Sakura thought hardly; hoping that the telepathic message could be sent to Hinata.

Hinata looked behind her. Absolutely nothing. Except for some rotting leaves flying because of the wind.

"Hmm… Are all the shops empty? Let's walk further." Ino said, looking at the rows of dark, empty shops.

"Let's go home…" Hinata begged. Ino! _Please go. Something is not right here…_

"Just a good fifty meters more, Hinata. Be a good sport." Ino said and walked on, ignoring her two friends.

"What can we do? She so stubborn." Sakura whispered to Hinata.

At all of the sudden, the bushes ten feet away from the girls moved. The girls were in shock.

"What's that?" Ino jumped.

_I knew it… Now we're dead…_ Hinata thought closing her eyes, hoping for the best.

"Hinata told you we should've gone home earlier! You, Ino, brought us all these troubles." Sakura whispered to Ino.

**Behind the bushes**

"Shit! The girls have noticed it. This is your entire fault!"

"Sorry, boss. I…"

"Just shut the hell up. It's time…"

"What time?"

"Time to attack, you idiots!"

**The girls' POV**

"What now?" Ino panicked. "Now what do we do?"

Sakura said "Shhh… We can't head back anymore. Let's think of a plan."

"I… I'm scared…" Hinata shivered and shed a tear.

Ino took out her cell phone. 'No signal' Ino dug her fingers in her handbag and her pockets. No even a sharp object._ We're in deep troubles. Sorry, girls. _

Sakura hugged Hinata and whispered "Don't be, Hinata. We're with you."

"Let's walk further and see if there's another way out…" Sakura said "Quick!"

**Behind the bushes**

"Wait. I think they're heading to the trap…"

"Yes, boss."

"I like the girl who is wearing a kimono. Do not lay a finger on her or you'll be dead."

"Yes, boss. I'll get the Blondie."

"Then I'll capture the pinkie."

**The girls**

The girls are panicking and they're walking as fast as possible, further to the end.

I don't see any lights further." Hinata whispered. "It's getting even darker here…"

The girls reached the end of town but there's no way out. There's only a dark, unseen, dead end…

The girls gasped and tried to find some weapons that they can defend with while Hinata stood near the entrance of the dead end, unsure of what to do.

_Shit. There are only scraps of paper. Not even a stone! God damn it! _ Sakura cursed in her mind.

_There's nothing useful here. Damn it!_ Ino thought.

"Hinata!" Sakura hissed. "Come over here! It's dangerous!"

Hinata turned to Sakura.

Sakura saw Hinata's face and felt pity for her. There are tears of fear in her beautiful, white eyes. She's about to cry but fought back her tears.

_I can't cry, not now, crying is weak. Hold back._ Hinata thought.

Then someone appeared from the bushes.

Someone big and strong grabbed Hinata and held a knife under her neck. "If any of you shouts, your friend here is dead."

Sakura and Ino gasped. They can't see the man's face, as its dark.

"Bring them away!" the man said sternly.

Then two big men appeared from the shadows.

The man dragged Hinata slowly out of the alley while the two other men tried to grab hold of Ino and Sakura. Ino and Sakura are struggling and pushing the two men's hands away while panicking.

**Somewhere… Someone was watching it all in silence…**

"How dare that crap hold Hinata in his dirty, ugly meat hooks?"

The silvery moonlight casted upon Hinata's pale white face. She had her eyes closed and a tear was flowing down her beautiful cheeks from her sad eyes.

Hinata was crying silently. _Goodbye, my love… I might not survive… I love you and always will…_

**Sakura and Ino's POV**

"What are we gonna do?" Ino hissed at Sakura.

"The only thing you're able to do is hand yourselves to us!" a man groaned in a deep voice.

"No! Get your dirty hands of me!" Sakura said to the man who was trying to grab Sakura's small delicate hands.

**In the shadows**

"I'm going to break your arms if you touch Sakura."

"Have you thought of a good strategy? The girls are in trouble! Especially Hinata!"

"Hai, hai. Keep quiet. I'm in a middle of my thoughts!" _Hold on there, Ino. We'll save you…_

**Sakura and Ino's POV**

"We can't fight back! We don't have the strength…" Sakura said, almost crying.

"Hah! Give up already!" one of the men said.

The men grabbed hold of Sakura and the other finally got hold of Ino. Ino kicked him on the legs but the man just laughed.

"We're doomed…" Sakura said, tears flowing rapidly from her eyes.

"Stay strong." Ino said, holding up her tears. _I can't even stay strong myself, don't cry! I hate crying!_

**Hinata's POV**

The man turned to the dark alley. "What is taking the two so long? Such idiots!"

Hinata started sobbing, she can't help it. _What could have happened to Sakura and Ino? Have they managed to escape or are they captured? Leaving me alone with this wild beast…_

"Don't cry. I would do you no harm." The man's heart softened when he heard Hinata's soft sobs. He put his knife back into his pocket, still grabbing Hinata strongly.

"Y-you're h-hurting me…" Hinata cried out.

**In the shadows**

Someone did some whispering.

"Now!"

**Sakura and Ino's POV**

"Don't make us drag you! Keep your feet moving!" a man breathed on Ino's hair.

"Your breath stinks! Get away from me!" Ino tried to push herself away.

"Weak birds. What do they think they are?" a man laughed.

There's a rustling behind the bushes, indicating something is hiding behind there.

"Who's there?" a man yelled to the direction of the rustling.

"Do you think it's …" Ino shot a glance at Sakura.

"Who's who?" A man roared at Ino.

"No…" Sakura shook her head "You asked them not to follow…"

Then some pebbles fell from the trees and landed on the ground and one landed at a man's head.

"Oww!" he got furious and started yelling.

"What's that?" the other man asked and looked up to the tree.

Then someone attacked the man grabbing Sakura. BANG! And he was seen lying on the ground and Sakura was standing there shivering and crying.

"What? Kyle, who attacked you?" the man who is still seizing Ino shouted.

The man was confused. Then he was banged in the head by a person who crept behind him while he was in confusion.

Both the men blacked out as they were attacked on the back of their heads.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, racing to him.

Sasuke saw that and opened his hands meaning 'I'll give you a hug'

Sakura hugged Sasuke and he hugged back. "T-thank you for saving me…" She said while in tears.

"Don't cry, my silly dummy!" he said, hugging her tightly.

_My silly dummy?_ Sakura thought. _Does this mean I'm his property?_

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

"Y-yeah…" Ino said, still in a state of shock.

"It's troublesome but do you need a hug?" Shikamaru said, while scratching the back of his head.

"Uhh… How bout Hinata?" Ino said, full of worry in her eyes.

"Naruto is there. Don't worry." Shikamaru said.

Then Ino raced to Shikamaru and threw her hands around her head. "Thank you…" she whispered in his ears.

**Hinata's POV**

"Get your f***king hands of her!" someone said.

"Who's there?" the man said, taking out his knife again.

Hinata gaped. _Could it be… Naruto? Save me, Naruto-kun. Please…_

_It's going to be tough. He has a knife…_ Naruto thought.

**Sakura and Ino's POV**

"Oh yeah!" Shikamaru shouted. "I have forgotten to include it in the strategy! In fact, I had forgotten all about it!"

"What strategy? Include what?" Ino asked. "Is this related to Hinata?"

"Yes… I hope Naruto doesn't act recklessly!" Shikamaru said.

"Let's just go and help him." Sasuke said, breaking the hug. "Wait here…"

**Naruto's POV**

_What am I going to do? The knife is not in the strategy… Should I attack as following the plan? But what if he kills Hinata?_

**Hinata's POV**

_Why is nothing happening? I thought someone was going to save me… Again, I keep my hopes too high… _Hinata thought.

**Sasuke and Shikamaru's POV**

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke whispered.

The two boys are hiding, where they see the man with the knife.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru rubbed his chin.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke hissed, looking at all directions.

"There…" Shikamaru said softly, pointing to the tree which is just two feet from Hinata.

"At least he's got some sense." Sasuke smiled.

"So this is the plan…" the whispering continues.

Then Sasuke nodded.

**Naruto's POV**

Some sweat beads dribble down the side of his head while he stuck his eyes on the knife which was under Hinata's neck.

The man was looking up, down, left and right over and over again.

Hinata was slowly opening her eyes. There are no more tears; no more fear as she knew someone was there.

_Hinata… How should I help you?_ Naruto thought, feeling sorry for the Hyuuga girl.

"Pssstt… Naruto!" a voice said behind him.

Naruto was about to jump but he hold still and turned his head behind.

"I've got a plan. You've got to follow it to save her," Shikamaru pointed to Hinata.

Naruto nodded.

"Look there, Sasuke was waiting for my signal." Shikamaru said, pointing at the tree behind the bulky man.

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto whispered.

"I'll use my shadow jutsu to hold the man when Sasuke is distracting him. Then you go save her."

"Okay." Naruto said.

Shikamaru then whistled loudly which made the man look up.

**Sasuke's POV**

"That's the signal. I'll attack now."

Sasuke threw branches and stones to the man, carefully not to hurt the victim.

The man roared and held Hinata even tighter but this time around her tiny neck.

Hinata gasped panting heavily. _I… I can't breathe…_

"I'll have to kill you as there intruders." The man hissed to Hinata.

Hinata's pearly eyes widened and she struggled "D-don't k-kill me…"

"Stop moving!" the man complained and brought the knife's sharp end 1 inch to her face.

Hinata looked at the edge which was about to cut her face and she cried.

**Naruto's POV**

_Don't cry, Hinata. I don't like to see that…_ Naruto thought sadly.

_This guy is indeed troublesome._ Shikamaru thought. _I'll work with my jutsu now._

**Hinata's POV**

_T-the guy stopped moving…? _Hinata thought as there's no more movement of the man who was holding her.

"Success. Naruto, now!" she heard Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru made the man let go of his knife and Hinata. As Naruto saved Hinata, Shikamaru stopped his jutsu and Naruto punched the man with all his strength.

"That's for you, harming Hinata like that!" Naruto said.

The man fell onto the ground, still conscious. He was rubbing at his mouth which was now bleeding because of that punch.

He saw that there are three of them so he proceeds to retreat.

"That's the end…" Shikamaru said, smiling.

"Let's go get the girls…" Sasuke said and walked to the alley.

**Sakura and Ino's POV**

"I wonder how's Hinata now…" Sakura said sitting on the ground.

"Yeah… But I'm sure she's alright now that the boys are there…" Ino said, straightening her clothes.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out of excitement.

"Let's go home…" Sasuke held Sakura's hand.

"It was quick." Ino complimented at Shikamaru.

"Let's go, Ino. Naruto and Hinata's on their way now and Hinata's OK." Shikamaru said.

Ino smiled and hugged Shikamaru once again.

While walking, Shikamaru has his arm on Ino's shoulder, pulling her close.

**Hinata's POV**

_Am I safe now?_ Hinata thought, still shivering.

"Are you okay?" Naruto held Hinata's hands and carefully rubbed away some tears from her cheeks. Then he pulled her into his arms into a long, warm hug.

"I-I'm okay…" _Is this really happening? Naruto hugging me?_

"That's sweet." Ino said, having one hand on her hips.

"Let's walk you girls home." Shikamaru said while smirking at Ino.

When they'd arrived at Hyuuga's mansion, Ino blew Shikamaru a kiss before entering the house.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's hand and said "Good night, Sakura…"

Sakura blushed and waved "Good night, Sasuke-kun"

Naruto hugged Hinata tightly and gave a peck on her cheeks "Its okay now, Hinata… Sleep tight." Then he let go of Hinata.

Before entering the house, Hinata looked back at Naruto "Good night." The she turned back towards the door and whispered "I love you…"

**Heyy there... How was it? Im gonna made another chapter or maybe two and there's gonna be the end... Stay tuned! :)  
><strong>

**xxhanabiii**


	10. Special messages

**Inside Hyuuga's mansion (at night)**

The girls are totally in love... They are making small dances everywhere, amazingly even when it's already 11p.m.

They had short baths quickly and buried their heads to the pillows in Hinata's room.

Three of them are sharing a bed. Its okay as Hinata's bed is so big that it would probably fit five people.

Hinata was sleeping on the left side, facing the window. Sakura is between Hinata and Ino. And lastly, Ino, needless to say, is on the right side of the bed.

"I'm so extremely happy today!" Sakura said pulling the blanket higher to cover her neck. _Hou-yeahhhh I'm in heaven! _

"Me too!" Ino said, grinning excitedly.

"You must be too, Hinata." Sakura elbowed Hinata softly.

Hinata turned her back at them and decided to ignore them. She was too happy to talk.

Hinata looked at the window. The curtains are half drawn closed but there's some opening so she could see the bright full moon and some stars.

Hinata closed her eyes and visualized an image of Naruto and her sitting in the dark, watching the wonderful night sky with her in his arms and Naruto telling her a story about himself. Then Hinata would lie on his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat… … *snoozes*

The next morning…

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and saw that it's already morning from her curtains. She then turned to her friends. Ino and Sakura were still sleeping soundly.

She got up and stretched her body and took some clothes from her closet and walked herself to her bathroom for a shower.

After the shower, she walked back to her room with her hair wet. She looked at her bed, where the two girls are still sleeping.

Hinata got her cell phone from her handbag on the dresser. She sat by her Vanity table and turned it on and a message popped up instantly followed with her soft message tone.

Ting-a-ling~

_Who could it be? Hmm…_

'Good morning, Miss Hinata. Would you, uhh, like to go to the beach with me later plus dinner?' It was from … *gasps* Naruto.

Hinata stared at the message. _What should I reply? I would like to but… uhh… I had to get permission…_

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura said, looking at Hinata, still bubbly while rubbing her half opened eyes.

"You're awake, Sakura-chan?" Hinata smiled.

"Uh-huh…" Sakura sat up from the bed and went to get her clothes from her bags "Where's the toilet again?" Sakura said while scratching the back of her head…" Hinata said, smiling, still holding to her phone. _Sakura's hair is so puffy and messy when she's just up in the morning, how cute…_

"Walk straight ahead and then three rooms to the left." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks." Sakura said and dashed to the washroom.

Hinata re-read the message again and a lot of thoughts came into her mind.

_I would have to ask otousan's permission first. I hope he would agree…_ Hinata bit her lip.

"Wha-wha… *yawns* what time is it, Hinata?" Ino said while yawning.

"Umm… it's ten minutes to ten." Hinata said, looking at the time from her cell phone.

Ino got up, picked up her clothes and walked to the washroom while parting some knots in her hair with her fingers.

Hinata turned on her hairdryer and started drying her hair. Then during breakfast, she told her father that she would be away at night. Surprisingly, he agreed.

Hinata replied Naruto 'Okay. What time?'

Then after a second or two, the phone vibrated.

'Yeah, well, about say 6pm. I'll go pick you up.' the message said.

After breakfast, the girls settled in Hinata's room and did what most girls usually likes to do. Which is…? Nail polishing!

Well, the nail polish was provided by Ino. She has tones of them in all colour tones and glitters packed in a metal cylinder.

"Hmm… What would do? Red or black?" Ino asked the two holding up two bottles of nail polishes.

"Eww… Of course red will do! You won't want to look like a vampire, do you?" Sakura said disgusted.

"Hinata, how bout you? Red or black?" Ino turned to the silent one.

"Umm... Red, Ino." Hinata said smiling. _Should I tell the girls about the date?_

_Sakura is painting her nails light pink and Ino doing her own red. How bout me? Nahh... It's not my kind of thing._ Hinata smiled.

Beep beep

Sakura looked to the direction of the sound because it was her phone.

"Uhh… Hinata, could you read out my message? My nails are still wet… Hehehe…" Sakura grinned.

"Okay." Hinata said as she took Sakura's mobile. "Meet me at 'Romania Villa' tonight, for dinner at 6.30pm." Hinata read out.

"Oh? Who's it from?" Sakura asked. _Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasu-_

"It's from Sasuke." Hinata smiled.

"Great!" Sakura jumped and held up a fist which caused her nail to rub against her skin.

"Ohhh great!" Sakura said, looking at her spoiled thumb nail. _It's okay; I can clean it up and do it once more._

"I… I… also has a date with Naruto tonight." Hinata said excitedly.

_WHAT! THEY BOTH HAVE DATES AND ME_… Ino sighed.

"When was it? Never heard Naruto asking you?" Sakura asked.

"This morning. A message." Hinata smiled, blushing a bit.

"Aww… Let see it!" Sakura asked "Can I see it?" Sakura added, grabbing Hinata's phone from her dresser.

Hinata nodded. "Ino, why don't you check your phone? Maybe he sent you one too."

Ino shrugged and turned on her phone.

"How romantic! Beachy…" Sakura winked.

Message tone~

Sakura turned to Hinata and poked her_. I knew it._Both of them exchanged glances.

Ino looked at the girls_. Hmm… Let's see… Sakura's restaurant. Hinata's beach. What's coming up next?_

She opened the message which reads 'Hey, supp? Wanna hang out tonight? Anywhere you like. Tell me as soon as you see this.'

_Aww… that's sweet._ Ino thought, smiling.

She texted back "Shopping mall, do you mind?"

"Heyy… let us see that message!" Sakura grabbed the phone from Ino and read it out loud.

Message tone~

Ino grabbed back the phone from them and saw the reply.

'Okay, anything for you. The mall by the lake? I'll go pick you up at like 5pm.' the message read.

"Aww… he's so sweet…" Ino mumbled softly. Then she looked up and saw the girls staring at her.

"What?" Ino said.

"She says he's sweet. Heard that?" Sakura teased.

Hinata nodded and both of them giggled.

**Hey hey! The next chapter will be about the date. I'll try my best, kay? Hahaha... Please leave reviews, it makes me smile... :)**

**xxhanabiii**


	11. The night to remember

Ino and Hinata were excitedly waiting for their prince charming to come pick them up while Sakura is getting ready for her walk to Romania Villa.

Ding dong

Ino shushed the girls and signaled them to hide somewhere. She then delicately opened the door flipped her hair.

Shikamaru had one of his hands on his hips and showing a bored face, as always, but all that change when he saw Ino's beauty.

_Wow… She gets more and more beautiful every time I see her._ Shikamaru thought.

Ino was wearing a clingy white dress which was above her skinny knees along with a black, low cut vest. One word, hot!

"Wow." Shikamaru said. "You look… amazing."

"I know, right?" Ino said, tilting her head forward towards his face. Their faces were only an inch apart.

Ino thought, _this will give him a hint that I want him to kiss !_

Then Ino backed away quickly again, their lips almost touched but she wanted Shikamaru to make the first move.

"Let's go!" Ino said, hanging on Shikamaru's arm. She looked back and winked at the girls. Then the couples disappeared in sight.

"That girl is absolutely bold. She was so close to him that they could even… kiss." Sakura said, while locking the door.

Hinata nodded. _I wonder how mine will work out. I certainly won't do what Ino just did. I might as well go with the flow…_

"How do I look?" Sakura said, turning her body 360 degrees, asking for Hinata's opinion.

Sakura was wearing a pink blouse with mini skirt, about 5 whole inches above her knees.

"You are perfect, Sakura-chan. Sasuke knows that too." Hinata smiled.

"I hope. Hahah…" Sakura laughed and sat down on the couch. "I'm getting nervous. I don't wanna mess things up…"

"Me too." Hinata bit her lip and sat beside Sakura.

When the clock strike 6p.m. Sakura got up and wore her high heels.

"Gotta go. Don't wanna be late!" Sakura said calmly while opening the door. Actually, it's very obvious that she's more than nervous.

"Hmm… Bye, Sakura." Hinata waved.

"Wish me luck!" Sakura said and there closed the door.

Hinata went in her room and combed her hair once more then she checked herself in her full length mirror.

_Should I have my hair up?_ Hinata thought, grabbing her hair up in a high ponytail and tying it with a hair band.

Hinata looked herself sideways and back and front again. _Hmmm… Maybe not…_ Hinata pulled out the hair band and her hair flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall.

Then she heard the doorbell. _Oppss… My hair is still kinda messy… _

Ding dong

Hinata raced to the door and used her fingers to adjust her clothes and straighten her hair.

Then she opened the door.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said with his hands behind him_. Hinata was wearing a blue-ish cheong sam which flows two inches below her knees and she had her lovely locks hanging loose. Lovely and conservative, just the way I like her..._

Hinata was still using her fingers to comb her hair while replying and smiling "Hii, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned goofily and handed out something from his hands.

_Ohh? It's so… beautiful… _Hinata thought.

"It's for you, Hinata." Naruto smiled. _Hope you like it…_ Naruto handed a bouquet of blue roses to Hinata.

"T-thank you so much, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, holding the bouquet carefully.

"Blue roses are rare. Please keep them safe, Hinata." Naruto said, entering the house. "I'll wait, put them away."

"Oh." Hinata said while she walked to her room.

Hinata put the roses on her table, and then she sat down on the chair with her head lying on the table, her delicate fingers caressing the petals. _How much I love him, these blues reminds me of his lovely eyes…_

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, entering the room.

"Oh? Sorry." Hinata sat up and bit her lip. _I got lost in my thoughts_.

"Let's go." Naruto held Hinata's hand and pulled her up slowly.

_Her hands are so soft… So smooth… _Naruto thought.

**Ino's POV (At a big shopping mall)**

"Let's go there, Karen's!" Ino said excitedly pulling Shikamaru to a lady's clothes shop.

Shikamaru sat down on a seat, which is provided, while Ino flipped clothes, picking up and asking for Shikamaru's opinions.

"How is this?" Ino said, holding a strapless dark green dress.

"Hmm… Doesn't quite suit you." Shikamaru signaled the saleslady "Do you have that dress in purple or black?"

"Let me check." The lady said and walked to the store room.

After a few minutes, the saleslady came out and said "I have black." She passed it to Ino.

Ino tried it in the fitting room and came out looking all glorious. "How is it, Shikamaru?" She said, holding the edges of the flowing dress and turning herself around.

"You're… bea-…" Shikamaru said "It's beautiful."

"Okay. I'm buying this." Ino said. _He meant to say I'm beautiful. Yes!_

**Sakura's POV (At Romania Villa)**

Sakura walked in the restaurant. She had never been there before as it's all luxurious and more suited for couples. And expensive!

"Miss Sakura?" A lady wearing formal dress in black walked up to Sakura.

"Umm… yes?" Sakura smiled, tilting her head to the side to see if Sasuke was there.

"This way, Miss Sakura." The lady said.

"Umm… I'm waiting for…" Sakura said.

"Uchiha? This way." The lady said.

Sakura followed the lady which led her into a room.

_Wow. It's so deadly romantic here, it's so dark with those lovely candle lights. Aww… Where's Sasuke-kun?_ Sakura smiled, looking around.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, astonished. She heard Sasuke's voice but didn't see him.

_Oh, he's right there…_ Sakura thought, looking at him.

Sasuke was there, sitting by the table which is served with food with candle lights in the middle.

_A candlelight dinner? How romantic…_ Sakura smiled.

Sasuke stood up and pushed in Sakura's chair for her to sit down.

"Thank you." Sakura said, full of excitement in her voice.

"My pleasure…" Sasuke said calmly.

**Hinata's POV**

"Let's go to some stalls to grab up grubs, and then we'll head to the beach." Naruto said, walking with his chin up high, proud of having such a feminist and beautiful girlfriend.

At the stalls

"Hey, let's have some hotdogs, shall we? Wait here." Naruto said, walking over to the store and ordering two, one for Hinata and the other for him.

"Okayy…" Hinata blushed.

Hinata looked at Naruto's movement, actions and verbal communications. _He's just so perfect…_

"Hey beautiful." someone said.

Hinata turned around and saw a guy with long red hair smiling at her.

"I'm Matt. What's your name?" the guy held out a hand, intending to have a handshake with Hinata.

Naruto saw it and went to Hinata. Naruto held Hinata's hand and pulled her towards the hotdog stall. "Ignore that idiot." Naruto said to Hinata, glaring at the redhead.

The redhead smirked at Naruto and walked away.

_Why does this always happen to Hinata?_ Naruto thought.

_Why does these things always happen to me_? Hinata thought.

"Let's grab some food and walk to the beach." Naruto said, still holding Hinata's hand. _As fast as possible…_

**Ino's POV (Still at the mall)**

After Ino and Shikamaru had a hearty meal which consists of sushi.

"Popcorn and movies?" Ino asked Shikamaru, holding his arm.

"Yeah, as you wish, my pretty little cinephile (a person who's very interested in films)" Shikamaru replied, with a mischievious grin.

"Yay!" Ino screeched girly-ly. _HAHA!_

"I'll go get the tickets and you go get the popcorn." Shikamaru said handing Ino some money.

"Okie dokey." Ino said and walked like a model to the popcorn stall outside the cinema.

**Sakura's POV**

After a lovely meal, the lovers were talking, staring deep into each others eyes. (I know I should have included the whole story, but sorry, I just want to concentrate more in NaruHina *grins*)

"I'll walk you home later, Sakura." Sasuke grinned.

"Sure." Sakura responded. "But before that I wanna go somewhere else…"

**Hinata's POV**

The couple was walking to the beach, hand in hand while eating the food bought.

The sky was a glorious pink and the waters reflected the beauty on the surface of the water.

_I've never knew that the sunset is so beautiful but I've always known the beauty in you, Hinata-san._ Naruto smiled.

They walked along the boggy sands, enjoying the peaceful and quiet moments.

"I've always loved the overwhelming big ocean." Naruto said.

"I love anything that relates to the waters…" Hinata said silently.

"You know what I love about you?" Naruto turned to Hinata, holding her shoulders.

"The most captivating and appealing thing in you is you deepness, your mysteriousness." Naruto said, looking Hinata deep in her eyes.

Hinata blushed and looked down. _Oh my… I'm melting. Help!_

**Ino's POV**

They were in the cinema, enjoying the chick-flick movie, well, Ino enjoyed it mostly.

Shikamaru thought: _Hmm… Not very bad for a girls' movie, I guess. Let's see, how am I going to do that?_

There, on the big screen, showed a romantic scene of a couple, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes about to kiss.

Shikamaru put his arm over Ino's shoulder and she immediately lied on his shoulder.

"Ino…" Shikamaru whispered.

"Hmmm?" Ino hummed, her eyes still fixed upon the screen.

_It's troublesome if she's not gonna look up…_ Shikamaru bit his lip.

Shikamaru then lifted up Ino's chin and kissed her.

Ino was shocked but she loves it too. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the special moment.

Then after a minute, they broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Action speaks louder than words, Ino." Shikamaru smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you too." Ino smiled and gave another peck on Shikamaru's lips.

Shikamaru was amazed. Well, seriously, he is.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura and Sasuke were walking to the park. Well, Sakura don't want to go home that early, she wanted to spend more time with him.

Cold winds blew and Sakura felt cold so she crossed her arms while walking.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, it's just the winds." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke pushed her against a tree, his hands holding her hips. "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded.

"Do you know what I wanted to tell you last time?"

"N-no. What did you wanna tell me?" Sakura pretended not to know. _Yes! This is the moment I'd been waiting for!_

Sasuke leaned in and pushed his lips against hers. They kept pushing against each others' lips because they just can't get enough of each other.

"Cherry lip balm?" Sasuke broke the kiss.

"Yes." Sakura blushed and looked down.

"You've got to gain some weight, Sakura." Sasuke said, holding her hips."These are just bones."

Then he tilted his head forward and started another long yet lovely kiss…

_I love you, Sakura... _

He need not say it as Sakura already had known the answer. Words like that can hardly come out from Sasuke's lips.

**Hinata's POV**

Then a swift wind blew and sent Hinata's long glossy locks flying and partially covering her pale face.

Naruto reached out his fingers and slowly, carefully pushed away the hairs away from Hinata's face. Then he tilted his head forward and closed his eyes.

In a second, Hinata felt a weird and soft sensation on her lips, and then she realized that…

_He kissed me! _

He rested his hands on Hinata's waist what she put her hands on his head and stroked his blond hair back and forth.

Soon they broke away and Naruto tilted his head to Hinata's ears and whispered "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed and mumbled.

"Do me a favour. I hadn't been working out for several weeks." Naruto grinned. "Can I carry you home?"

"Uhh…" Hinata stammered. "Ano…" Hinata wanted to shake her head but she had been lifted up into the air.

"See. You're not heavy at all, Hinata-san." Naruto carried her in his arms and ran to her house.

They entered the mansion and carried her to her yard. He put her down slowly and sat beside her.

"Nice bonsai you have there." Naruto pointed to the plant by the window.

"It's a gift, from Neji." Hinata smiled.

"So that creep gives gifts too, huh?" Naruto joked.

"Naruto! He's my cousin!" Hinata hesitated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just teasing." Naruto held Hinata's face. "You're cute."

Hinata bit her lower lip.

"Can I have another kiss?" Naruto asked politely.

Hinata looked down and blushed. _Sure you can._

Naruto leaned in and they have a long kiss. He slowly lied on the grass pulling Hinata on top of him.

After that they cuddle up on the grassland, looking and counting the stars, telling each other stories. You'll never guess what happened next.

They fell asleep in each others' arms!

The next morning, Neji found out and asked them suspiciously "What are you guys doing here? I mean you, Naruto!"

"Uhh… I guess we shouldn't hang out at your house next time…" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah." Hinata whispered back to him. "I agree too."

**HAHA! It's the end of the story. How was it? Please leave reviews. Thank you very much. Thanks for all of you reviewers, supporting me till the end of the story, especially ****Rose Tiger****. Thanks a lot. xoxo**

**xxhanabii**


End file.
